perfect two
by zee2000
Summary: max and the gang come from the future with surprising news, how will puckabrina deal with this one?
1. Chapter 1

Sisters Grimm/max ride, fax/eggy/puckabrina

**This is mainly sisters Grimm, but I'm adding max ride because I've never written a crossover and I wanna try it, I may do more, maybe not. Btw, if you read this and like it check my stories ****the afterlife**** and ****a boy, a girl, and a killer, oh my!**** [Now called ****laws of nature: broken****]On Fiction Press. Oh! Max is the only one who knows her parents, and angel and Gazzy were born with wings. The white-coat-evil-creeps-who-are-immense-idiots-and- don't-care-about-anything-but-themselves just wanted to run tests on them, and they don't have bird DNA, just clearing this up for later. Btw, this story is rated bb-65 (no big babies or old fogies) feel free to use this joke, but u must recommend one of my stories. I'm sosososososo sorry this is so long, read on!**

Perfect two-chappie 1

Puck POV

"PUUUUCCCKK!" the scream rang through ferryport landing, the small town on the outskirts of New York, population: about 200 after the Everafter war started… 3 years ago.

Hello, I'm Puck, protector of the last 2 Grimms still alive; Sabrina and veronica Grimm. We live with, little red riding hood, also known as red, we used to live with the big bad wolf, a.k.a. Mr. canis, but he went to live like a hermit after a while.

Sabrina came running through the door, her face looked horrendous.  
Make-up was caked on like how I put syrup on waffles, but it was all dark purple, black, or blood red, like a Goth-girl. Make-up made Sabrina look _MUCH_ worse than she usually did. Sabrina was naturally beautiful; she didn't seem to know that. When we were younger Sabrina would wake up at 3 o'clock in the morning and _TRY _to put make-up on, it wasn't her look, I mean, yeah, she was good at it, but she didn't look _RIGHT_ in it.

_ANYWAYS,_ Sabrina towered over everyone in the room, which happened to be just me, veronica, and red.

"Puck, can we have chat?" she asked, sounding like she was asking me where the bathroom was. But I knew Sabrina; the calmer she was, the madder she was.

"I'm really sorry Grimm, but I've got some stuff to do, bye" I called as I raced away from our cabin, 'oh crap, she. Was. _MAD._'

'You shouldn't have done that, puck.'

'What the heck!? Who are you and why are you in my head!?'

'Oh, heh, I forgot you didn't know who I was. Well, I AM ANGEL!'

'This little girl is starting to creep me out!'

'Hey! I heard that!'

'Your point being…?'

'Up shut, idiot!'

**'Angel! I'm the rude one, you're the sweet one!'**

'I can be rude if I wanna!'

'Who the heck are you peoples!?'

'Oh! Sorry, Puck, meet Gazzy, Gazzy, meet Puck.'

**'Wuz uuupppp, man?!'**

'I STILL DON'T KNOW WHAT'S GOING ON!'

'Jees, your impatient, I was getting there. So, we, along with the rest of our flock, are from the future and…'

'Brina… lo… oo…'

'Puck, are you asleep?'

'Fried desert rat… yyuuummmmm!'

'It's not as 'yum' as you think.'

Lml-lml-lml-lml

Fang POV

Who is this guy that angel deemed so important, I mean seriously, one minute we were sitting around in dr. m's living room eating doughnuts and then we're in the middle of a forest and angel claims that we're here for a not-that-violent reason. I just hope we get to see this dude soon; I wanna know what he's like.

"There he is!" I'm startled by the sudden outburst… in a manly way…

Angel runs up to a lump of, what looks like, mossy rock and pokes it.

"Getff, mmslppn," it talks! Kind of.

"Puck!" I hear a girl yell," Puck!"

"Brrna, uurhg," it, for lack of a better term, gets up, stretches, and, getting a running start, jumps into the air. When he's at the peak of his jump, he does something I never thought would have happened, he pulls out two _huge, __**pink**__, __**butterfly**_ like _wings_ and shoots towards the girls' call.

"Uuhhhhhh…" is all anybody, except for angel, has to offer on the most recent event in our little journey.

"That," angel points towards were the boy/butterfly mutation/freak flew, "is mine and Gazzy's dad.

**A/N should I give you more, or give you suspense? Hmmm… I choose… **

**_SUSPENSE!_**

**JK! READ ON!**

"WHAAATT! That dirty, disgusting butterfly is our dad!? He's barely older than nudge!" Gazzy complained- I mean exclaimed

"He's, physically, 14, mentally, he's _4,014_."

"Wwhhaaatt!? That defies the rules of nature!"

"So do we," explained angel, "and besides, this is the _past_."

"Uuhhhhhh…" how brilliant am I? No, really, I want to know, my IQ is probably, like, 2.

"How are we in the past, angel?"Max, always the cool head.

"There's a thing called a time tear, puck and Sabrina, mom and dad, know about it. They, along with other good guys, are trying to figure out how to stop them from happening, they can _help_ us."

"How do we find them," max asks, standing strait.

"They're located about ½ a mile north east, from all the thoughts I'm getting."

We headed off in that direction, not sure what we were in for.

**A/N M'Kay, so, I was trying to get 1k but I don't want to work on this forever and I still have to do a bunch of homework, ha! Like I ever do it! Don't get me wrong, I'm not some retard who hates school and has bad grades, I have all A's and B's, I just ****_despise_**** homework. And there's the fact that between my readings, sleeping, writing, sleeping, drawing, sleeping, babysitting, sleeping, and playing video games there is absolutely no time… and I just don't like homework. HEY! Look at that, all my rambling paid off, I now have 1k words!**

**\Forever Slimed/**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is extremely OOC. For later reference, Sabrina and puck are 16, fax and Iggy are 17, nudge is 14, Gaz is 11, and angel is 9.**

**Chappie 2**

**Sabrina's POV**

'Puck, puck, destroy puck, destroy puck' that's all I was thinking when I just about jumped out of my skin.

'What did puck ever do to you, Sabrina?'

'Nuh uh! Not again, not again!' **(A/N Sabrina had a mishap with scarlet hand witches and they telepathized [is that a word?] with her and told her bad stuff and threatened her, that's why she's freaking out)**

'What are you talking about Sabrina?' the little voice in my head asked **(ROFLSHMSFOAIDMT!)**.

I ran quickly out the door of pucks room. I had to find him, now more than ever; he helped me get rid of them before.

"Puck!" I ran screaming through the woods, crying my eyes out. Now I'm really glad that I washed the make-up off, otherwise I'd probably look like the joker.

I was about to head back and confront my mom instead when I heard the light fluttering that usually accompanies pucks wings. Yes! There he was, right there.

"Puck!" I yelled as loudly as possible while choking on tears. It came out as more of a sob, but it worked. He looked down and I must have looked _awful_, because he tucked his wings in and dived instead of just flying down. When he got about 15 feet above ground he slowly came out of the dive and landed next to me.

"What's wrong, Grimm?" he asked, putting his arm semi-awkwardly around my shoulders.

"They're back," I sniffled. Puck had kind of gotten used to me being like this after my granny died, he'd become my best friend and my rock.

"Who's back, the scarlet hand?" he asked, looking over my head.

I shook my head, "the voices."

Puck immediately pulled me into a tight hug, "its okay Brina, nothing's wrong, remember, deep breaths, count to 10. 1, 2, 3…" Puck helped me calm down so that I wasn't crying anymore.

"What did they say?" puck asked me.

I looked at him, he understood, I didn't want to talk about it. He grabbed me around the waist and sat down, pulling me on top of him. I rolled of and lay next to him, tucked tightly into his side.

Puck knew I liked him, and I'm pretty sure he likes me, but we've never really delved into that subject…

"You sure you're okay?" Puck asks.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I say as I snuggle deeper into his side, he wraps his arm around me and eventually I fall asleep.

/*/*/*/*\*\*\*\

Pucks POV

She looked so cute and angelic tucked into my side. I felt as if I were on top of the world, god I wish I could ask her out already. She likes me, so why shouldn't I? Cause you're a wimp!

Crap! Now I'm having those weird I-can't-decide-if-I-should-or-shouldn't arguments with myself.

_Anyways,_ I love Sabrina, she seems to love me, but who doesn't, and everyone says that we're gonna end up together anyways.

I look down at the little angel/demon wrapped in my arms, 'I'll ask her as soon as soon as she feels better.' Then I fell asleep too.

/*/*/*/*\*\*\*\

Fangs POV

We were walking through the woods towards the 'Fort' that angel said was about ½ mile away; It took about 15 minutes to walk.

"Who are you?" asks a squinty, blonde guard.

Angel answers, "Hi Jonny, we're friends of Sabrina and Puck. They said you would let us in and to have someone take us to their family's quarters," dang she's scary.

"Oh, all right, but first I need your names."

"I'm Angel Ride, this is my brother Gazzy Ride, my adopted brothers Iggy and Fang Ride, and adopted sisters Nudge and Maximum Ride, the _original_ Ride, and our flock leader."

"What do you mean 'flock'?"

Angel spread her wings and the guys jaw, had it been strong enough, would've dug a hole into the ground.

"Y-y-yeah, midge! Here take these kids to the Grimm quarters."

A youngish kid, about 16, came over and sized us up.

"What's your business here?" he asked us, not in a hostile way, but like it's his job.

"We're here to see Sabrina and Puck," max supplied.

"Well they're not here right now, can I take a message?" he joked, none of us laughed, but a bunch of other people laughed.

Midge looked at us, "sorry, stupid joke. But it's better than nothing, I mean, we're in the middle of a war, it's not like we can really make jokes about that. The only happy people in this camp are the Grimms and Puck," Midge explained.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait! WAR!? Angel, you said 'semi-non-violent'!" I yelled, every one starred at me. I guess it's a little unusual for me to utter more than 5 words.

"I did, and this is a semi-non-violent time during the war," she stated matter-of-factly.

I heard the sound that usually accompanies the beating of wings and looked up. It was that dirt bag from before, but this time he was comforting a girl who looked a little younger than me, maybe 15 **(A/N it's been about 3 years since they saved the world and [if you haven't read the last book skip this part] Eggy, Dr. M, Nudge and Gazzy somehow got out). **

Midge called out to them, "hey, puck, Brina! You've got some visitors!" the girl, 'Brina', promptly went into some sort of breakdown. The boy glared at him; obviously Midge knew his place and bowed his head in embarrassment. The boy flew over, kind of shielding the girl.

"Is she your girlfriend, she's really pretty. I would totally believe it. I mean you kind of look like a brother and sister, but I'm pretty sure you're not, right? Well it doesn't matter any way, we all know what's gonna hap…" wow nudge, save it for someone who cares, definitely not this guy.

"No, she's my friend," he corrected, but he seemed unhappy about it. Was it like with Max and Dylan, did she just not want to be with him, or had he just not asked her yet, hhmmm…

"Well we need to talk to you in private."

"There isn't much private around here, but come on." I got to take a good look at the girl, she was, or would have been, beautiful, if she weren't such a wreck, maybe we'll get to see her later when she feels better.

/*/*/*/*\*\*\*\

Pucks POV

I wish Mitch would've shut up, I mean seriously! He knows Sabrina has problems, everyone does, and until she's completely normal, you can't say a few certain things to her. Besides, she had almost calmed down and I was about to ask her on a date. Oh well, can't stay mad at the Mitch-man.

We walked into the cabin I share with Grimm and her family; they looked uncomfortable with being in such a small space. I walked to my non-magical room and sat down with Sabrina on my lap. She was shivering now. I wrapped a blanket around her.

Running a hand through my hair, I turned to the new guys.

"Is there the possibility you can come by a little later?"

The leader looking dude, who hasn't said more than 5 words spoke up, "yeah man, when?" I pondered over this.

"How about noon tomorrow in the training area?" the dude nodded and a girl herded the littler kids out with leader boy and a tall, lanky kid following.

I turned back to Sabrina, "no one's here Sabrina, just me, puck."

"Puck," she said, and reached out like a toddler wanting attention. I picked her up and set her on my lap. She leaned her head against my shoulder and it felt like I was gonna die if I didn't ask her soon.

"Hey Brina?" she nodded, "you wanna go out for a walk?"

"Sure," she said, not bothering to stand up, she knew I meant fly, not walk, and that I got so over protective sometimes that I had to practically feed her or I would worry she would somehow get the silverware stuck in her throat.

I picked her up and left, taking the window by my bed. We flew for a few minutes, just taking in the sights, when I pulled up short. It was my old throne, untouched, where me and Sabrina met.

I slowly lowered us down onto the old heap of garbage. Sabrina looked at me, "we met here."

"Yeah," I said with a wistful smile. Then I leaned down and kissed my best friend.

**Zomg! Go puck! ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, so I know I said FAX, EGGY, and PUCKABRINA but I'm gonna add a little twist to that later, so there's a bit of a different part, totally new couple as far as I know, and I hope you like it cuase it took me a whole, like, 10 seconds to make this couple up, they won't come in yet, but they will in a few chappies, read on!**

Chappie 3

Pucks POV

She's kissing back.

That's a good thing, right?

That's all that was going through my head as I made-out with my mentally unstable best friend.

God what am I doing?! I'm putting her in more danger!

I immediately let go of the butt I didn't know I was holding, oops, and swiped a hand over my face.

"I'm sorry," I said, before picking her up and awkwardly carrying her back to camp.

/*/*/*/*\*\*\*\

Sabrina's POV

'I'm sorry'?! Did he just say sorry?! For doing the one thing I've wanted him to do for the past 3 years?! WHAT IS WRONG WITH THAT BOY?!

I love him, I thought he loves me! Does he not? Was he trying to tell me to stop dreaming and move on? God I hate you Puck! **(T.T)**

I went to my room and tried to forget about the kiss, but there it was, every time. I'm going to go insane, and puck won't be there to help.

/*/*/*/*\*\*\*\

It was noon and puck and I were supposed to meet with the weird kids. God, I don't want to face Puck now, he totally destroyed the last of my sanity. I mean seriously!?

There he is, go talk to him Brina. I walked over and tapped his shoulder. When he turned around I kissed him, very hard, on the mouth.

"I love you, Puck. And I know you're trying to protect me by not being with me, but it's just making it harder," I said before kissing him again.

"I love you too, Brina. I'm just scared," he replied after we came up for air

My heart soared when he said he loved me, "well let's get through this together."

Puck clasped my hands and brought them to his face so he could kiss them.

We sat down and not too much later the weird kids came over and sat down.

/*/*/*/*\*\*\*\

Fang's POV

There were the kids that were so uber-important that I had to wake up before 2PM, god I despise that dude right now.

"Hey man!" I called, "get some sleep? I sure didn't," I threw a glance at max, of course, that's not what's been keeping me up, but I wish it were.

He chuckled, "nah, man. The heats a bitch," it really was, it was the middle of summer and, like, 100 degree's out.

"Puck! Watch your language around little kids!" the girl screamed at him, looking at angel.

"It's okay Sabrina, I've heard much worse," angel supplied, it didn't seem to help.

"You! You're the little voice! Puck, they're scarlet hand!" the guys eyes probably would have been burning holes into our skulls if he weren't busy calming the girl.

"It's okay Brina, they aren't from scarlet hand, I swear."

"You said that last time and look what happened!" she yelled gesturing to her lower torso, around her hips.

He gripped her hips loosely, but firm, and pulled her to him, "I know as well as you do what happened, but I know what I'm doing, angel told me all about it."

She looked first at him, for a long time, then turned her head towards us, "okay, what do you want?"

/*/*/*/*\*\*\*\

Iggy's POV

This girl sounded like a bitch, man.

But fang said she was hot, so the bitchiness got leveled out some. I listened to angel and max share the story, everything but angel and Gazzy apparently being their kids, and when I heard angel stop I mentally asked her to send me a picture of the dudes we were talking to. She sent me this weird thought, like a nod, and I "saw" a blonde chick with big blue eyes and a pouty, but stern, face. She was wearing PJ's; dark purple short shorts, a forest green tank top, and sandals.

Then angel sent me a picture of the dude, he looked like a California kid, tan skin, longish blonde hair and basket ball shorts and a dark green hoodie that was _really_ torn up, I'm talking, like, more of a muscle shirt than a sweater.

Then I heard the girl speak in a silky, smooth voice that demanded attention; "what's wrong with him?"

I figured she was talking about me and I slid a cocky half-smile onto my face, "hey babe, I just couldn't stand looking at you, you're too damn _sexy_."

This time, for the first time _ever_ I felt the punch before I heard it, "holy shit," I cried, clutching my sore jaw and trying to nurse my pride.

"You don't talk to me like that," whispered a menacing voice.

I was _scared, _dude. _Max_ didn't even punch that hard, hell; _fang_ probably couldn't punch that hard!

There was silence, "DUDE," I exploded, "I'M BLIND! WHO PUNCHES A BLIND GUY?!"

"Oops…" there was a small sound, like when someone shuffles their feet, then there was a loud round of applause.

"You are awesome! No one has ever punched Iggy without him knowing it was coming for him! Dude, you are EPIC!" overkill gazzy, overkill.

"I'm sorry," she said, "by the way what are your guises names?"

Everyone spouted out their names and how they got them when it was my turn.

"well, the names Iggy, mainly cause I love to blow things up, like igniting stuff, fire. Ignite, Iggy. Get it?"

She waited a minute and I figured that she forgot I was blind, then said, "oh, yeah." Another, very awkward pause, "uummm, well, I'm Sabrina, and this is my… friend, puck."

More awkward pause…

Me and the Cali Kid exploded at the same time, "GAY BABY!"

The blonde started giggling, then laughing, then practically _crying_. God, is she okay?!

That's when the screaming started.

/*/*/*/*\*\*\*\

Puck's POV

No, not now, please? I just got Brina back!

I looked over to see her standing up

"Brina, what are you doing?"

She looked at me, "helping."

"uummm, what are you helping with?!" the older girl yelled, I think her name was max…

"it's war max."


	4. sorry

**I am really sorry, but this is not an update, I think I need to take a break, I don't know how long, but I'm going to try to finish this and when I'm done and if I still like it I might put it all up, but I might just throw it away. The thing is, is that I have a bunch of ideas for stories all the time, not great ideas, but ideas. I will work on this, there is other stuff you can read of mine, I'm going to start posting poems and you can read those. Anyways, bye!**


End file.
